Ups
by Anniih
Summary: Todo iba bien llegando a la cama, hasta que de repente Arthur se le tira encima y...Cruck, eso no sonó bonito. *UKxUSA*


**Disclaimer**: Axis Powers Hetalia (c) Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia**: Nada malo...creo yo.  
**Pareja**: UKxUSA/ArthurxAlfred.

* * *

**Ups**  
.

No podía esperar más. El maldito trabajo los tenía cansados y sus cabezas explotarían en cualquier momento, pero gracias al cielo pudieron tener algo de energía guardada para la noche, para darse el tiempo de regalarse cariños uno tras otro. Es más, Alfred era el que más reclamaba con las necesitadas atenciones.

Inglaterra, por supuesto, accedió gustoso, aunque al principio era solamente negación de su cansancio. Los ojos le dolían de tanto leer archivos, tratados y un montón de papeles, no obstante no le dolieron tanto cuando al frente el estadounidense desnudó su pecho. Con aquella acción Arthur encendió.

Y así iban directos a la cama. El británico lo besaba totalmente desatado sin que nadie pudiera intervenir, sería capaz de matar a esa persona si se atrevía. Alfred también.

Los pasos avanzaron. Arthur guiaba a Alfred, quien le daba la espalda a la cama.

Sus supiros aumentaban considerablemente. La voz ronca se les escapaba, sonaba tan excitante...

Las piernas de Alfred tocaron el borde.

Inglaterra se alejó, posó las manos en el hombro del menor para empujarlo sobre las sábanas, así tenerlo bajo suyo, menearse arriba con total pasión.

Alfred cayó. No se movió mucho, esperaba a su inglés con anhelo, marcando una sonrisa de lado y arqueando una ceja.

Arthur iba hacia él. Entusiasmado se inclinó para posarse arriba...

_Cruck._

¿Pero qué mierda...?

Los ojos azules se abrieron de par a par observando los verdes que estaban de la misma manera, desentendidos.

¿Pe-Pero cómo? ¿Cómo era posible que la cama se cayera? ¿Qué el colchón sobrepasara los palos de mandera? ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Le había dicho que se compraran una cama moderna, estúpido Arthur!

― ¡Es tu culpa! ―exclamó el americano cruzando las piernas y apuntando al mayor.

― ¡¿Mí culpa?! ―¿cómo se atrevía a culparlo?― ¡Es tu culpa, emancipado con retención y resistencia a la insulina!

― ¡No tengo retención ni ninguna enfermedad! ¡Es tu culpa! ―atacó y se defendió, porque no tenía ninguna enfermedad, era más sano que una leche.

― ¡Tu culpa! ¡Por gordo! ―exasperó― ¡La cama ya no podía soportar tu peso!

Arthur sentía lastima por la cama. Ya estaba viejita, el peso de las hamburguesas la desgastaron.

― ¡¿Así?! ―se sintió ofendido por la cama, ¡la cama podía con su peso! ¡Con los dos cuando se movían al hacer el amor y jugar a la lucha libre!― ¡Tú también estás un poquito sobrepasado de kilos!

Oh, oh. Inglaterra frunció el ceño bastante enojado. ¡No era gordo!

― ¡Es por tu culpa, me invitas a comer chatarra! ―contraatacó defendiendo su cuerpo bien cuidado...antes de salir con el menor.

― ¡Entonces no las comas!

― ¡Si hago eso te pones a llorar, idiota!

Los segundos se detuvieron. Estados Unidos lo miró perplejo. No creía en la posibilidad de que Arthur comiera de sus hamburguesas y sus derivados solo para no hacerlo llorar. Eso era lindo. Bueno, tampoco era como si se pusiera a llorar porque su novio no comía de sus invitaciones.

Eso fue lindo.

Se sonrojaron.

Arthur se maldijo internamente.

No dijeron nada más aparte de bufar y chasquear la lengua.

Intentaron acomadarse en la cama del suelo, descanzar y dormir.

Sus ganas de hacer el amor se mataron con el accidente. Mata pasiones.

Por último, el infaltable buenas noches de ambos enamorados dándose las espaldas.

―Gordo. ―dijo Alfred.

―Obeso. ―dijo Arthur.  
.

* * *

**N/A:** Un minuto de silencio por la cama.

¡Listo!

Un día me imaginé uno por uno ir donde el otro sobre la cama para hacer cositas de adultos, y la cama no pudo con ellos. Tal vez Alfred al saltar, pero ya no quería molestarlo tanto por su pancita tierna que tiene, ahora era turno de Arthur. Vamos, estando con Alfred dudo que no coma alguna chatarra en las citas únicamente para complacerlo xD

Alfred no es gordo, solo tiene ese pequeño rollito normal que la mayoría de los hombres lo tiene. Me gustan los hombres con ese rollito sin llegar a ser excesivo. Los hacen más tiernuchos~.

Y eso. Pobre cama xD

¡Saludos! Entré a clases...ahora sí tengo un horario de mierda.


End file.
